Captive
by lamersammy
Summary: A suspect arrives at NCIS bringing back memories Ziva has been long trying to forget. Intended Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

She stood behind the tinted glass window of the interrogation room; memories flooding ever so quickly back into her mind as she watched her daily nightmare turn back into reality. Ziva David stood watching the gruff muscular man wait patiently in the blank room, seeming to stare right at her as if he knew she was there. The door behind her swung open, snapping her back into reality as her fatherly figure stepped into the room beside her.

"I thought I told you to stay at your desk." Gibbs reminded her patiently as he gave a quick glance at the wrist bound suspect.

Ziva turned away from the window. "I know." She responded, keeping her voice strong to try and hide her sense of weakness.

Gibbs eyed her curiously for a moment, giving her a chance to speak again if needed. When she didn't he broke the silence. "You should go to your desk Ziva." He almost whispered, encouraging her to leave. He did not want her to be here for this.

She shook her head stubbornly. "I cannot make myself any weaker than I have already become," Her eyes glistened, catching the small amount of light in the dimly lit room. "We need to put this behind us." She ended shortly before turning back to face the piercing gaze of the criminal.

A long, slow breath seemed to refresh her as she hugged her arms closer to her chest. This man was a monster; he'd stolen everything; her innocence, her strength, and the ability of her willingness to live. She had forgotten he was still out there, that they had not killed him like the others that had held her captive ever so long ago.

Gibbs studied his team member for a moment, wondering if it was the right thing for her to face this memory, even if it was separated from her by a wall of three inch glass. Before he could make up his mind Anthony DiNozzo stepped through the door, greeting the captive subject with a flashy smile before slapping a file thick with papers down on the table before him.

"Moses Johnson," The senior field agent announced happily as he slid into the chair across from his subject before holding out a hand. "I'm Special agent Anthony DiNozzo; you know you have a funny name." He quickly withdrew his hand before Moses could even think of returning the friendly gesture.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance as Tony casually flipped through the yellow folder whistling loudly as the little red light on the camera above him turned on, signaling the recording of the interrogation. A few minuets passed by as Tony continued with his tune while his partner shifted impatiently behind the glass. Finally he spoke up again.

"Johnson," He repeated again giving the African American man another glance before returning to his stack of papers. "You know that is a very English name for a man who can barley speak English." He commented sarcastically perching his chin atop of his hand. "Care to share?" He invited playfully, as he gave another large smile.

Moses chuckled deeply, sending a shiver down Ziva's spine as she closed her eyes. It was too familiar. Too real…

"Ziva…" Gibbs started cautiously.

"I am fine." She interrupted sharply, relaxing her shoulders a bit, returning her attention back to the scene unfolding before her.

"You think I don't know English?" Moses replied with a thick accent, slouching lazily in his chair. He returned a yellow smile to his interrogator who twitched at the sight of his cigarette stained teeth.

"I was just wondering, because when we brought you in you wouldn't speak in anything but this one language our best translator couldn't even understand." Tony reminded him cleverly as a frown presented itself on Moses face. "But now seeing that that's all cleared up, I have a couple questions I'd like to ask you myself." He pushed back from the table and started to stroll around the room.

Gibbs mumbled under his breath, telling his senior field agent to stop playing around. Tony started to list off questions as if he'd heard his bosses orders, toying with his subject playfully as he flicked the color of Moses ragged jacket.

"You were in Africa over the summer," Tony commented, continuing with his rounds around the room. "Not my first choice for a summer vacation, seeing that there's really nothing there," He stopped suddenly throwing a finger in the air as if he remembered something important. "But oh! That's right, nothing but a terrorist base camp and a few anti aircraft weapons." He chuckled as he sat down shaking his head. "Yea, I bet you a Saleem became close buddies for those first few months before you took off eh?"

Moses' glare hardened as he leaned forward in his chair, placing his cuffed wrists before him. Tony's lips twitched as his plan to annoy the fugitive began to take action. "You're the agent that risked his ass to go save the Israeli rat from prison." He acknowledged coldly as Tony gave an encouraging nod.

"So you've heard of me?" He boasted sarcastically. "That must mean you've heard of Ziva." He added his partner's name, hoping to get a sign of recognition from the man.

Moses gave another deep throated laugh. "So that's her name?" He asked casually as he raised his eyebrows, remembering the helpless figure of a woman sitting in the corner of the dusty cell. "Is she here?" He released another question, looking back through the glass behind Tony's shoulder. "Because I bet she remembers me just as much as I remember her."

Ziva's insides churned as she attempted to hind her discomfort from Gibbs as her former captor stared slyly through the glass. In the room before her Tony's face hardened.

"I'm guessing she has better things to do than watch you sit here and be questioned all day." He growled protectively without knowing the presence of partner behind him.

Gibbs noticed Moses pick up on the protectiveness of Tony's response, sensing a weakness of his interrogator. His gut was starting to tell him it was all going downhill from there.

"She is your partner?" Moses questioned, breaking his gaze from the glass to meet Tony's. "You two have never had… you know." He gestured smoothly as he straightened higher in his seat.

"No." Tony cut shortly, clenching a fist under the table as Moses gave him another toothy grin.

"Because we have…"

Before the fugitive could continue he was being thrown against the wall by the senior agent. Ziva had released a small gasp she turned away from the window quickly; trying to get the image of the returning nightmare out of her head.

Gibbs had run out of the room and into the next, taking control of the suspect and slamming him back down into his seat as blood oozed from his nose. "I'll take it." He acknowledged to Tony who nodded shortly before exiting the room, still boiling with rage.

He was greeted by his partner as she shut the surveillance room door behind her, her face drained of its usual color. Their eyes seemed to magnetically attract to one another as they were left alone in the hallway.

"Ziva," Tony breathed as his body instantly relaxed at the sight of her. He took a step towards her as her eyes fell down to the floor, trying to hide her sudden rush of emotions. "I thought you were at your desk…"

"I am going there." She responded quickly, trying to push her way past Tony who let her through without question. As she turned the corner down the hall, he couldn't help but worry about her.

That's all he had been doing lately; worry. These past few months he had focused on successfully building their former relationship back up, and it was working. The familiar teasing, banter, and tension had all fallen into place, along with the feelings that had presented themselves back in Paris. But after they had dragged this man into custody and he saw the look of recognition on his partner's face, all the time put into building all that up had been temporarily destroyed, bringing back the awkwardness of the situation.

Back in the bullpen, Ziva sat down in her desk as an overwhelming wave of tiredness washed over her. She placed her head in her hands as she let herself drift away into the blanketing darkness of sleep overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Saleem was right," The ghost like hiss of Moses voice presented itself in Ziva's current dream. "You are a good one." He chuckled as he threw her fragile body to the floor after he had finished with his intended due, slamming the thick wooden door behind him. _

_ A choking sob escaped from her dry throat as she lay helplessly on the floor of her prison, longing for of her past life. She curled up into a ball, not caring to tend to her recently violated body before she crawled to the back wall of her cell. The distant conversation of her captors seeped through the clay walls as she listened to them discuss their next ideas of how to waste away on their recent captive. She felt for the comfort of the religious icon that hung from her neck, but quickly withdrew her hand in remembrance of its absence._

_Comfort… all she needed was comfort…_

_The painful memory began to fade as a new one took its place, she lay quietly. Her head resting peacefully on a soft pillow as the figure of her partner slept silently beside her. The bright lights from the romantic city broke through the crack of the curtains. _

_An unfamiliar presence presented itself on her lower stomach as she looked down to see her partners hand unknowingly sprawled across her abdomen. Part of her wanted to remove his hand, fearing that it would travel somewhere it shouldn't, but she decided against it as his finger started running up and down over her cotton shirt. She laid silently as the movement of his finger lulled her back to sleep._

"_Ziva…" _

_The voice seemed far away._

"Ziva!" McGee called as she bolted upright in her seat glancing around at the now empty bullpen. The sun had set, and her youngest team member was standing over her with a worried expression on his face. "You alright?" He asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

She looked over at the empty desk across from her. _Where was Tony?_ Her gaze made its way back up to McGee who was still waiting for an answer. "What? Yes, I am fine, sorry." She apologized as she pushed back her chair to stretch.

"You shouldn't say that." McGee reminded her as she gave him a slight smile.

"I know… Where is Gibbs?" She asked changing the subject glancing at her watch. It was already 21:00.

"Up in MTAC with Vance, you sure you're alright?" He asked again as he slung his coat over his shoulder preparing to leave for the night.

Ziva nodded. "I am fine," She assured him. "Is Tony here?"

McGee shook his head, "No he left a few hours ago, and he didn't want to wake you up before he left." He voice trailed off as he saw her face fall in disappointment.

"Alright," Ziva smiled slightly. "Thank you McGee." She called before he slipped into the elevator.

Ziva sighed and slumped back into her chair. Her head was spinning as her dream presented itself to her once more. The difference of the touch between the two different hands, the way each made her feel…

The longing for comfort grew even stronger as she thought back to Moses who was probably still sitting in the interrogation room. Just thinking about the short distance between them made her shiver with discomfort. She glanced up to the secured room to MTAC and wondered if she should wait.

_Wait for what?_ Ziva thought to herself. _For Gibbs to come down and to lecture and worry about me?_ She shook her head, what she needed was to leave NCIS, to get off base.

She snatched her coat from behind her, she knew exactly were she was going.


	3. Chapter 3

The apartment complexes door was locked. Ziva rattled it angrily as she debated picking it, she needed to see him. She needed to know he was there for her. That he wanted to see her. This whole day had brought all the confusion and pain back into her, she need relief. Her fist slammed into the door as she gave a loud cry of anguish and frustration.

She quickly recoiled herself, fearing to wake the other sleeping residence of the property. Suddenly, an open window on the second floor caught her eye. Her heart leapt as she noticed it led to her destination before she proceeded to climb the unstable fire escape above her. She pulled herself gracefully higher and higher through each of the platforms before perching herself on the windowsill of her partners bedroom.

She slipped inside silently as she watched the sheet rise and fall as his shallow breaths blended with the silence of the night. The light of the half moon flooded the queen size bed with light, seeming to lighten up the crisp white sheets that covered Tony's sleeping figure.

The heals of her boots clucked softly across the wooded floor as she made her way to the opposite side of the room studying him, before she tested her weight on the empty space of the bed.

Tony didn't stir as Ziva stole part of his sheet pulling it over her shoulders as she watched his features shift slightly as the light breeze blew lightly across the room. It was so peaceful in his room so silent. So… comforting.

She snuggled down deeper into the pillow, breathing in his lingering scent before she allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

_(01:00 Tony's apartment.)_

Tony grumbled slightly as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position, tightening his grip on the warm, breathing object before him. Something tickled the side of his face as he drew back his head and peeled open his eyes. His view came into focus on a large waterfall of familiar black curls that were sprawled messily over his pillow.

He gave a small cry of surprise as he drew back quickly, falling off the side of his bed before letting out a painful cry as he hit the cold wooden floor below.

Above him, he heard his intruder shift their position at the sudden absence of his warmth.

"Tony?" Her voice croaked sleepily as she felt her way through the dark for her partner.

Tony stayed positioned on the floor, trying to figure out how Ziva had found her way next to him in his bed, and how his arms had wound themselves around her small waist. He turned his head back towards his bed, listening for any more signs of life to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Tony!" Ziva's voice cried as she sat up in panic, still half asleep.

He pushed himself up off the floor, sensing the urgency in her voice. "I'm here." he assured her, slipping back under the sheets beside her as she laid her head hesitantly back down on the pillow.

There was more space between them now as they faced one another, both unsure how to proceed for the rest of the night.

Tony's heart raced, how had she gotten in here?

A breeze rustled the shirt on his back answering his question as he continued to stare into her dark chocolate eyes.

Why was she here?

Her features remained expressionless, but he knew he could find the answer in her eyes somewhere, he always could.

After a long moment of silence Tony realized the sudden longing he felt for her as she gazed at him through the night. He found himself suddenly sliding closer to her, closing the gap to only a few small inches.

Ziva kept her eyes locked to his as she allowed his hand find hers under the sheet, entwining his fingers in hers. Tony pulled her hand up to his face, kissing the tips of her fingers as he watched her close her eyes taking in the new sensation.

She released a small breath as her body relaxed deeper into the bed. Ziva felt his lips press to her collarbone, then traveling their way up planting a final kiss on her temple.

"Tony…" She whispered as she tightened the grip on his hand as he ran his free hand down her jaw line, tracing her lips before running back town to cradle her head.

Ziva turned her body towards him, sliding her leg over his as she pulled herself closer to him. Her head tucked safely under his chin as she clutched his warm t-shirt as he moved his hand once more down to her thigh. "Tony…" She whispered again, but she added a hint of caution so his hand didn't drift anywhere it shouldn't.

A smile appeared on his lips, not only because she was allowing him to break their usual comfort barrier, but also because she was still wearing her cargo pants and sweatshirt. "Do you want to change?" He suggested softly as they're hands untangled allowing them to secure their bodies in position.

"I don't care." She breathed into his neck before closing her eyes once more to try to fall back asleep.

"I have an extra pair of-" He started to offer before she cut him off.

"Tony, I don't care. Go back to sleep." Ziva sighed.

Tony laughed shortly for a moment. "You can't tell me to go to sleep in my own bed!" He scoffed sarcastically, even though he didn't want her to move from position.

She didn't respond. Tony realized she had already fallen back to sleep. He sighed, burying his nose deeper into her hair, as he held her captive in his arms…

_**Tiva**_


End file.
